


What We Do in the Shadows (Will Never Hurt You)

by Bendy_CA



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Dark Comedy, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, M/M, Reverse Chronology, Vampire Violence, What We Do In The Shadows AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendy_CA/pseuds/Bendy_CA
Summary: The Hargreeves clan are an oddball group of vampires who have spent the last few centuries finding each other, losing each other, reuniting, and becoming a dysfunctional family. All that while dealing with the complication of an ever-changing modern world, the joy and woes of being undead, the past coming to haunt them, and trying to kill everyone and each other.Or, The story of the Hargreeves' being a family of trashfire vampires, told in reverse chronological order.Or, a "What We Do In the Shadows" AU that almost no one asked for. (You don't have to know the original film or tv series to understand this.)





	What We Do in the Shadows (Will Never Hurt You)

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time coming, many months of work to put together this! It's the Hargreeves Family, as vampires! Their powers are their special vampire! This story is going to be ridiculous, dramatic, and fun. This story is told in reverse, so as the story goes forward, we'll be going into their past. So, if you are at all confused by anything, it will be revealed later.
> 
> Title from the film this AU is based on, and the MCR song, "The Vampires Will Never Hurt You."
> 
> Thanks to aelisheva and xslytherclawx, for help with ideas, nev_longbottom, for putting the original prompt idea out there, and everyone else on our TUA discord, for inspiration, helping me brainstorm, and their support and loveliness!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the vampire Five Hargreeves has a perfect, completely normal evening where he doesn’t think about anything, and nothing changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to aelisheva, for beta-ing this chapter

**2023**

Even after almost eighty years of vampiric life, Five Hargreeves wasn't used to having his sleep schedule being completely reversed. He's had a lifetime to get used to the concept of sleeping through the day and functioning consciously throughout the night, but he never was able to properly correct his internal clock. Because of that, his sleep schedule had always been off.

With the exception of a particularly long nap he took between 1970 and 1983, he'd spent the last eighty years waking up, every night, at the same time. After all this time, Five doesn't even need to check his clock to know the time, but he always did anyway.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning a bit. He pushed up the lid, opening the casket. He never had to worry if the sunlight in his room because Pogo, with his Pogo-ish manner of kindness and loyalty, always made sure to cover up anything that could leak in any sunlight during the day. With his casket opened, Five sat up, stretched a bit, switched on his lamp, and checked the time.

4:57 pm. Too early for a vampire, too late for a human. Just another day in his eternal undead life.

Five could try going back to sleep for a bit, and have Pogo wake him up at six, as the others often do, but his brain was always too awake for that. It’s easier to follow his routine instead.

He’s had a nightly routine for a while now. It gives him a sense of normality in his life he hasn’t truly had since he was a boy. But laying out his life, following a schedule, felt like it gave him some grasp on reality, made him feel in control. The entropy in his life was still in charge, but at least he had a plan to fall back on everyday chaos reigned.

If Five had learned anything from his father, it was that for their coven of vampires, when chaos reigned, it poured.

His routine, his nightly plan, it made him feel stable, and a bit less like the world was going to collapse around him. And it was nice to know he could have a hot shower and some fresh coffee before everything went to fucking shit again.

Now, where was he? Get up, check the time. He had to shower next.

He removed himself from his casket, and moved himself to the small bed in the opposite corner of the bedroom, towards Mr. Pennycrumb.

Mr. Pennycrumb was Five's current familiar, and he was terrible at his job. He didn’t none of Five’s bidding, was in constant need of Five’s attention, and too often made his master feel gross gooey emotions. But besides Dolores, he was the best familiar Five has ever had.

More often, vampires chose human familiars. They’re easier to convince into servitude, easier to manipulate, they do stuff for their masters, and don’t need to be looked after. This time, Five opted for Mr. Pennycrumb, a puppy he had seen in the window of a pet shop. When he first laid eyes on the dog, he had decided he was the cutest thing he had ever seen and took home immediately.

“How are you today?” He asked as his servant. Mr. Pennycrumb didn’t respond, which was fine because he didn't know how. He just laid in his bed, stared with that dumb face, wagging his tail. 

Despite their setbacks, animal familiars were usually better compared to human ones. They didn't complain or whine at their masters that 'it's been thirty years, I beg of you, please turn me.’ They didn't do much dirty work, and their masters have to take care of them more, but they were truly there for their vampire. Unlike humans, animal familiars truly loved their masters.

_And they don’t break your heart_, Five thought, _ they don’t hurt you or leave you or decide this isn’t what they want or… dammit. _ He had _just_ woken up, was already thinking _those _thoughts, and he now needed a drink.

Mr. Pennycrumb gave out a whine, asking for attention. Five gave in to his demand, bending down and patting at his lap, and Mr. Pennycrumb darts to him. Five ran his hands over his familiar's fur, scratching behind the ears and petting his back, as he preferred. He thanked his master by licking his face, which Five couldn't even pretend to hate.

_ Don't think about Dolores_, he told himself, _ She's gone, let her go. _

He needed a stiff drink. He really wanted to drown his sorrows again, but he'd stick with his plan, and shower before that. He would need a long hot shower if he was going to keep thinking about it. 

But Mr. Pennycrumb wanted more attention. So Five kept holding his familiar and continued to pet him. First, he'd pet Mr. Pennycrumb, then a hot shower.

Then maybe a drink.

* * *

Five finished toweling his head leaving his hair damp and mess. He wrapped his towel around his waist, and went towards the mirror, completely fogged up from shower steam.

He knew, of course, he knew, that when he wiped off the mirror, he wouldn't see himself, but it's part of his routine, ever since he came here, he's always done it.

He swiped a hand over the mirror. Nothing. No reflection, just an empty bathroom. As if Five didn't exist.

When he was young, this always depressed him. The lack of his reflection seemed to mean a lack of a soul, a lack of existence. He truly was dead. No change, no reflection, no him. It always gave him a bit of an existential crisis in the morning

But now, as an old man, it only depressed him because he'll never be entirely sure what his hair looked like, and he wasn't going to trust his idiot siblings to tell him if he looked fine. But, at least he never had to see the image of his unchanging, unaging, and weird thirteen-year-old body.

Great, now he was thinking about his stupid body? Was tonight just Five’s night to think about all the shit in his life: Everything he’d tried to ignore for the last eighty years, Dolores, his annoying body issues, to come back up? If he even spent a moment thinking about the Handler, then he’d nap for another decade.

He had stared at the empty mirror long enough. He finished up his bathroom routines, cleaning his teeth feel and his hair was combed and mostly out of his face. He left the bathroom and went back down to his room. Five had been in the bathroom longer than he’d thought, since Pogo was out in the hallway, getting everyone else up for the evening.

As he opened his bedroom door, he noticed that Pogo was just… standing there, near Klaus’ door. He also looked very, very disturbed.

“What happened to you?” Five asked, hiding the concern in his voice. What could have happened to horrify someone like Pogo?

Thankfully, Five's question snapped Pogo out of his trance. “It appears,” Pogo said, staring out in the distance. “That Master Klaus didn’t need waking up this morning.”

Five blinked, confused. “What does that-” he began to ask, but, of course, Pogo’s implications hit Five like a ton of bricks, “Oh. Dave?”

Pogo nodded, “Mr. Katz, indeed.”

Five ran a hand over his face. He really didn't want to think about his brother having sex with Dave Katz.

“Caught them having a romp in the hay, then, did you?” Five tried to joke, but that lead to Pogo continuing talking about his brother doing… things with Dave.

“The two were having... intimate relations when I walked in.” Pogo said. “It was-”

Five put a hand up, quieting the primate. “You can stop there, Pogo. I don't want to know as much as you seem to think I want to know.”

Pogo had already said enough to remind Five of the last time he saw Klaus naked. Seventy-five years and the image of Klaus’ bare ass still haunted him. He was not in the mood to relive that trauma. Why was Pogo even trying to talk about this with him? Was this interesting to him?

He hated to admit it, but Five didn’t know much about Pogo either. Though he's known him for less time, Five seemed to understand Dave more than Pogo. He had been Hargreeves' familiar long before any of them existed. Even after Reginald's death, Pogo’s loyalties laid strong with the elder vampire. That meant secrets from the rest of them, meaning the family would never truly know him. Even Klaus, the oldest of them, hadn't arrived before Pogo was on the scene. They didn't entirely know what Pogo was, besides an undying, sentient chimpanzee. If he was at all vampiric, he kept it secret. Pogo acted like a familiar towards the Hargreeves family, despite being immortal like the rest of them.

They all knew their father did lab experiments with whatever beings he wanted, from rats to giant squids to his own children. So Pogo and his immortality was a result of their father. Five didn't understand why Pogo felt such loyalty to Hargreeves. In his experience, your makers are pieces of shit who didn't deserve do. Plus, the bastard was gone, he could do whatever he wanted now. Why act as a familiar when you're already living forever anyway? Why act as _Reginald's_ familiar?

At least with Grace, they knew why she had been so devoted to Sir Reginald all those years. With Pogo, Even after their years and years of knowing him, all of them trusting him more than their own father, Five just wished he could understand him.

Pogo was kind enough to stop talking about Klaus and his “intimate acts” with Dave.

“So, will you be at the family meeting tonight, Master Five?” he asked.

Shit. Family meeting.

After Dad's untimely death and the family reunited for the first time in years, Luther had decided they should all “do better”. After they all started living together again, Luther wanted them to have weekly family meetings and contribute the house more.

“It's Thursday already?” Pogo nodded. Five cursed under his breath. Why must Luther make them meet and talk every single week? Yes, Five liked being with his siblings, but their house meetings were too much sometimes.

“We live forever, time flies so fast for us. Can't we have the meetings at least be bi-monthly?” Five complained out into the world. The world didn't respond, but Pogo did, with a hum of acknowledgment.

“I could let them know you're unavailable,” Pogo suggested. Pogo could tell Five was not in the mood to deal with his family right now.

“That'd be perfect, Pogo,” he said, giving what he hoped was a look of gratitude. “Just tell Luther I'm busy.”

“Alright,” said Pogo, who had begun to move away from Five. “Try not to make a habit out of this, Master Five.”

“Will do,” Five responded. The two went their separate ways, Pogo waking the rest, while Five returned to his room.

Five just needed alone time. And a drink. He'd already been thinking too much today. He always thought too much, but thinking too much bad never helped him. Thinking about Dolores, about himself, about Klaus being naked (Five shuddered at that). Sometimes he wished he was unfeeling and cold like vampires were in the movies. Sometimes he thought he was like that, but then the reminders. He would think about Dolores or share a moment with Vanya, or one of his siblings would do something to make him smile, and he remembered. He still had emotions.

He didn't stop feeling things after thirteen years old. Maybe he felt more now than he ever did as a kid. 

_Stop thinking about the past_, he yelled internally.

He just needed to clear his head now. Talk a long walk or something around the city, then maybe get a bite to eat. Maybe find a local pervert and bleed him dry. He didn't want to deal with the family meeting, his family's hunting ground for dysfunction. He just needs to be alone.

That was his plan today. His new routine, at least for tonight. Have some “Five” time, then deal with his annoying family's love. That should be the only change for tonight. Everything else would be the same.

He finishes up getting ready. He gets dressed, which was now a freeing activity for him. He never cared for fashion before, but now that doesn't have to wear his father's uniform? He was so much happier. He goes casual for today, only putting his tie in a single Windsor knot, and wearing dark jeans instead of dress pants, and no dress jacket for today. So, his style wasn't much different from the uniform he was forced to wear, but Five liked having options. And wearing pants again. Oh, had he missed pants. He hated those schoolboy shorts.

Once he was ready, he let Mr. Pennycrumb out of the room so Mom could feed him. With nothing else stopping him, Five went on his way, into the night.

He decided to exit the premises through a back window fire escape. It was past six now, so most of his siblings would be up and around the house by now. Lest he wanted to be forced into the family meeting, the front door wasn't going to be an option. The fire escape usually involved less talking and fewer people anyway, so Five didn't mind. 

He opened the window, and went out onto the escape. He planned to jump down, teleporting himself to the concrete floor of the alleyway. Five's just about ready to jump space, but he realized he wasn't alone in the alleyway. He hated that. He couldn't get a good look, but it seemed like a human had decided to hang out exactly where he was planning to land.

Five thought for a second, wondering if it’s worth the risk to teleport anyway. Best not to draw attention to himself, so the ladder it was.

He climbed down the fire escape, grumbling to himself the entire way down. He hoped this person wouldn't try to talk to him. He was planning on not talking to people, and clear his mind of sad thoughts. He thought about eating this random person, just to avoid the potential conversation. It wouldn't be worth the risk, so he decided against it.

He tried to avoid looking at the human, but she decided to speak to him anyway, and that changed everything.

“Hey,” was all she said, and that voice felt like he had a stake pierced through his stomach. 

Five spun around, finally looking at the human. But it wasn't a human.

Instead, he saw her standing there. The one he could always recognize, he always knew.

“Dolores.”

In her usual impossible way, Dolores somehow looked exactly the same and completely different. She was still so beautiful to Five, still taller than him. She still looked thirteen-going-on-fourteen, but he could see she wasn't a kid anymore. Her eyes looked older, no longer holding a wide-eyed innocent look. Her clothing was more adult, with only a sequin top, instead of overabundance she used to wear. The cigarette she was smoking also helped complete her “adult” look. The biggest change was that her long chestnut hair that Five had loved was now shaved down.

Even after all this time, she was still the most beautiful person in the universe.

“Hey…” she repeated, more unsure this time.

Five stopped gaping at her, and managed to sputter out, “You’re back.”

“Yeah, I am,” She smiled at him, but it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “I’ve had some time to think about everything.”

Everything. Did she mean _everything_, everything? That she had thought about everything that happened between them. Was she going to jump back into his arms again, or was she going to punch him in the face? Was she coming back to be with him, or would they go back to being best friends, or was this a final goodbye? He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this nervous. Do older men like him normally to feel this nervous around a woman? (It wasn’t just a woman. Women didn’t make him feel this way, it was Dolores. Dolores was the person to make him feel this way) 

Should he even call her Dolores? Does she want to be called Dolores again?

“Ka-” He began, but she stopped him from getting the words out.

“You were right before,” she said, not letting him say her birth name. “Like you said before, it's Dolores. I prefer it.”

“Me too.” 

They looked at each other. The two of them, just standing there, in that dark alleyway, both felt completely uncomfortable. Five had never known this discomfort with her before. Was this how they were from now on? Would they ever be the same again?

He shifted his weight a bit, moving from one foot to the other. He shoved his hands in his pockets. He stared at Dolores, who took a drag off her cigarette and stared down at her feet.

He could cut the tension in the air with one of Diego’s knives, it was that uncomfortable.

Five broke their silence.

“You shaved your head,” he commented awkwardly. That made him sound so stupid, noting something that obvious. But what else could he say? 'Hey, it's been a while, I love you and miss you and a part of me wishes I never turned you into a vampire? I wish we had stayed together? I wish we were both kids again and that I didn’t let you die.’

Thank Whoever that Dolores' special power wasn't telepathy, and didn't hear any of Five’s internal spiral.

“Yeah,” she ran a hand through her buzzed hair, looking away from Five, “I thought I would try something new. It’ll grow back, right?”

“I think so,” Five said, vaguely recalling Klaus growing a mullet back in the eighties. “If you want it to.”

“I like it,” he said, and immediately regretted it. ‘I like it’? He couldn’t even compliment her without feeling wrong. Every ounce of confidence Five had developed in the last eighty years seemed to slip away from him after seeing his lost love again.

Dolores took his crappy compliment. “Thanks. It felt right, you know? But I do miss my bangs.”

He can't help but smile at that. There’s a pause again, but this time, it's almost comfortable between them. Five shoved his hands in his coat pockets. He watched as Dolores finished her cigarette, getting out a new one from a packet. She silently offered him one, but he shook his head. 

“I'm good.” He said. He watched her put the packet back in her coat and light her new cig.

He knows that cigarettes couldn’t damage a vampire, but...

“Those aren’t very good for you.”

She nearly scoffed at him, "Didn't you used to complain about _ me _ always nagging you?”

Since when did nag her? Since when did he nag at all? He felt old again.

Dolores decided to steer the conversation away from her bad habits, “So, I, uh, I heard about your dad dying a few years ago. I’m sorry about that.”

She sounded so sincere, even though she knew Five’s views on Sir Reginald. 

“It’s alright,” he said, but that phrase left a strange feeling his mouth. “He was an asshole.”

“He was still a father to you.”

He shrugged at that. He wasn't the father Five wanted, but it wasn't as though his real father was any better. “His death brought us back together though. I'm with my family again, so that’s been nice."

She smiled, happy for the Hargreeves family. “That's great. So, you’re happy then?

He nodded, “We are. We're doing okay.”

She didn't look convinced. She let out a puff a smoke, and stared deep into his eyes, “Are you okay, Five?”

His heart fluttered at that. She always seemed to know when something was up with him. Sometimes he thought Dolores knew him better than himself. 

He nodded again. “I will be.”

“But you're father…” she lowered her voice, her tone much darker, “Was it a vampire hunter?” 

Five tried to find the words. Reginald's death was a lot like the man himself; needlessly complex and ridiculous. His death was also downright humorous, too, but Five didn't want to spend the entire night talking with Dolores about _that_.

“It's, uh, complicated,” He decided on, “Kind of hard to explain. But the hunter can't hurt anyone anymore. They meant to kill him, but how Dad was...murdered ended up being an accident.”

That confused her. “It was an accident? But on purpose?”

“Like I said, complicated.”

“Isn't everything in life that way,” Dolores mused, as she leaned against the brick wall of the alley. She kept smoking her new cigarette. Five joined her, leaning, and staring at the other side of the alley. It was dank, damp, and smelly here, but he was content. He needed this, to be with Dolores again, to stand by her. He just needed a moment with her again, where he could pretend everything was the same.

But it wasn't. He was stupid. Maybe he hated himself when he decided to not give himself that moment. So instead of a moment with her, staring at a brick wall, his heart spoke for him, telling her honestly, and truthfully;

“I wish I had been better to you.”

Dolores shifted, and he could feel her staring at him, but he couldn't take his eyes off the brick wall. It felt like once he looked at her again, everything would be real, and he would have to face this.

This was not at all what he had planned for tonight.

He tried elaborating. “With everything, I should have been different. I should have done better. I'm… I'm sorry.”

He could feel her staring still, observing him, but now, he wasn't sure he could face her beautiful self again. He had hurt her too much. How could he look her in the after admitting how wrong he was?

She does it for him. She softly places her free hand on his chin, and moved his face towards her own. They stare at each other for a long time. He missed her touch. Five weirdly felt like crying, and he really wished he would stop feeling things.

“Five,” she finally said. “We were kids. You didn't know better. We didn’t know we were doing.”

He holds on to her wrist, removing her hand from his face. He wanted to jump away and run from her, but he wouldn’t leave her alone again. “You’re still a kid now.”

“I’m not a teenager anymore. And I may only be twenty years old, but I have a lifetime of memories of us.”

“I’m still four times your age, Dolores,” He argued. She stared at him, and let out a long sigh.

“Five, I’ve been reincarnated four times. I have met you five times, learned everything about you five times. I've died four times. You turned me into a vampire. I think our age difference isn’t that big of a deal, compared to all that.”

She was right. She was always right. Five had met her when he was a kid, young and human. They were best friends who grew up together, but when he was turned into a vampire, swept up into the Hargreeves family, he thought it would be best to let her go. Then she died, but she came back, and Five kept finding her and losing her all over.

But they weren’t the same when they were kids. They couldn’t just go back to that. Could they?

They were both vampires now.

“Dolores,” he said, “I am an angry, tired old man. I'm not the kid I was when we first met. I shouldn't be chasing tail like you. And after everything I did, I shouldn’t even be trying to make up-”

“Five, why are we still even on this?” Dolores asked, exasperated. He watched pace around the alley, trying to let out some of her frustrations. “Why is this still a problem? Aren’t your brothers with people way younger than them?”

“That’s different!” he tried.

“How is it different?”

He was shouting now. “Because they don’t have our history! They don't have four lifetimes of me messing with you. I should have never kept looking for you! I should have just let you go! We’re not the same people.”

“How come you always make the decisions for us?” She questioned him again, “How come nothing I say gets through your thick skull?

“I’m smart, Dolores,” he said. They couldn't do this again. Five wouldn't do that again.

She put her hands up in confusion, “And I’m just some idiot you keep getting stuck with?"

“Don’t,” he said, voiced raised. She jumped in surprise at that. He took a moment to himself; He had to try to calm himself. He let out a shaky breath and said “Don’t put words into my mouth. I just, I know what’s best for us. We just need to stop this.”

Dolores refused, and, “You just admitted you were wrong with everything, that you had made all these mistakes before, but now you’re back on this shit? We’re right back where we started.”

“Dolores-”

She cut Five off, continuing with her rant. “You don’t turn me, you do. You keep me, you let me go, then keep me, and let me go again. You want me to be with you, and be your familiar, then for me to live my life without you. You want me to forget our past, you want me to remember it. It’s my turn to decide for us, Five! I’ve loved you since the first time ‘round. And I’m not going to another life without you. I’m not gonna lose you again.”

She rubs her hands over her face and leaned back against the wall again. Five listened as she continued. “Look, I needed to go through everything, I needed to figure out who I was on my own. Who am I, with all these different lives in me, all these different moments with it? But I just want to be in your life again. I need you in my life. I’ve missed you. Look, we don’t have to be anything, I'm fine being your friend or acquaintance, I just I can't go another minute without you.”

She had told him so much, but Five could only focus on one thing. He looked down at the ground and questioned her quietly. “You love me? After everything?”

“How could I not, Five? After everything?” she smiled softly at him. Between the two of them, despite Five's mistakes, they had millions of good moments together.

“What if it ends badly? I mess up?”

"We try again, we work on us,” She put a hand on his arm, “The worst of us has passed, anyway.”

“But I can’t take losing you again,” Five Hargreeves finally let himself break down, and sobbed. He felt like a child again, crying like this. He had spent so long holding this in the grief. The pain of losing Dolores over and over again, and seeing her not remember him, he couldn't take it. “I can’t lose my best friend again.”

Dolores moves into him and hugged him. She held onto him close and warm. He could have tried to stop himself, but he couldn’t anymore. Just once, he’d let himself feel. He let himself cry into her shoulder and held onto her tightly. She felt so solid. He missed her. 

“You’re not going to lose me,” she told him, as she rubbed his back, to reassure him.

“Accidents happen,” he said, voice muffled on the fabric of her jacket. “Living or undead. I can’t take losing you anymore. I don’t think I can mourn you again. I don’t want you to forget me and change again.”

“Hey, hey,” she released him from their hug, moved his hands from his back, to his face. "No matter what, I will always come back to you.”

She cups his face with her hands, wiping his tears away.

“You’re pretty when you cry,” She joked, and he stifled laugh came out.

He sniffled out a “Thanks.”

He put a hand on hers. She looked at him so sweetly, and now, he was grateful for those mushy feelings he hated.

They kissed. It’s light and soft and a little salty from tears, but Five had never felt anything better.

He broke their kiss, and said, “I love you too, Dolores.” 

“You better,” she said. “You wanna be my boyfriend?

“I dunno,” he smirked at her, “You’re still a bit young for me.”

A lifelong weight was lifted from him, and he felt more like himself at this moment than he had in a long time. They adjusted their hold, Five put his arms around her waist, and Dolores wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Five, I’ve made my argument,” she said, half bemused, half annoyed. “I don’t care what other people think. So shut up, or let me know if we're together.”

“We always have been a bit odd together.”

“Remember when I was a mannequin?”

He couldn’t help but laugh out loud. How could he forget that time? He still couldn’t believe that he was right about her being reincarnated into an inanimate object. He was right, the mannequin was really Dolores! He still didn’t understand how that worked, but he liked being right. He kissed her again.

“You were more fun to talk to then,” he teased.

“You’re the worst. I hate you,” she said. “You wanna be my boyfriend?”

“I’m not much of a fan of that title, but yeah,” he answered, “I think I do want to be your boyfriend.”

“Good,” She said, “And I’ll be your girlfriend.”

He frowned, “I am not calling you that. I’d rather call you my partner, or my wife.” 

She raised her eyebrows, "Wife?"

That gave Five a minor panic attack. He hoped this didn’t mean he would have to be apart of some horrible wedding day.

“Well,” she said. “ I do wanna spend the rest of ‘life’ with you. You do have a lifetime of crap to make up for.”

He did, he would. Five wasn’t going to leave her again. They had so much history, a lifetime of love, friendship, and heartbreak to make up for. He was going to make up for their past, the mistakes, for lost time.

For now, he just held Dolores, his partner, his best friend, his wife, and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comment, whatever you want!
> 
> Here's a summary for the next chapter, 2019:  
The suspicious death of their father brings the Hargreeves clan back together. Luther and Diego get help in solving his death, while Klaus isn't sure how to handle a world without Sir Reginald Hargreeves.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr side blog, apocalypse-gang, for more TUA fun!


End file.
